HetaliaxReader OneShots (and lemons)
by ForeveraGilbird
Summary: HetaliaXReader One Shots! Send a request and I'll make it ;) Lemons are allowed and I'll leave a warning to the part if you're not into that kind of stuff. So, rated PG13 and occasionally R ;P Request away and enjoy!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Starting now, REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

No matter the country, I'll do my best to make sure your request comes to order! Updates may be a tad bit slow, but my access to here and other websites aren't always absolute, but seeing as I have a ZeePad on the way and an iPhone at hand, Updates will come ASAP!

Lemons are indeed something I am willing to upload! If you don't like Lemons, I will either put **LEMON** or **-R** in the Title to let you know that it involves things like that ;)

I hope that you enjoy the One Shots that I put up for you and I will let you know when slower updates are because of access problems or writer's block. In fact, you may include situations you'd like to have in your request! It makes it that much easier for me to write ;P My mind can run dry seeing as I have over 50 stories going on and not all of them are online... Ideas kinda run low, but I believe I'm juicy on some Hetalia! ;)


	2. Spain x Reader: Turtle Fiesta

So I edited this because I was too busy thinking about the Italy bros that I accidentally made him say bella. But now the error is fixed~!  
Please enjoy ㈵6

You didn't know what you were doing. You didn't have much money to begin with, but you were going to the fiesta anyways. Sure, you'd never been to open before and you always wanted to. The one thing you knew for sure, you were going to be pretty poor afterwards.

Letting out a breath, you let a smile spread on your lips as you step out of your car. You're hit by a wave of loud, Spanish music and bright colors of banners and balloons. Thousands of people are dressed in bright and colorful garments, making you blush slightly at your own red, billowy skirt that was nowhere near as wonderful as the ones of the women dancing. You quickly feel the heat of the hot, summer day and take off your thin jacket while you're still at your car, then close the door and lock your car, sticking your keys in your purse.

You make your way into the crowd of celebrators and start searching for the nearest punch stand. When you get there, you order glass and a man interrupts.

"Put it on me!"

You look in surprise at the man, only to be shocked by his stunningly hot Spanish looks. His gorgeous, chocolate brown hair has perfect, small waves. He gives you a wink with his beautiful, fern green eyes and you can't help but gape at his good looks.

"What is a chica like you doing here, bonita?" He asks you, sucking you back to reality.

You shake your head out of your trance and try not to lose yourself again as you return your gaze. "Oh... um... well, I wasn't doing anything this weekend so I decided to... come to a fiesta." You put on your brightest smile and try not to look at him lustfully.

He nods and looks around once before looking back at you. "Sí! This is your first time, no?"

You nod. "Yup."

He laughs then offers you his hand. "Hola. My name is Antonio. I can you show you where the fun stuff is, if you'd like?"

"Sure! Yes, that'd be great!" You reply as a tall glass of punch is placed in front of you. You take it gratefully. "My name is (Y/N)"

Antonio takes your free hand and starts in a direction, glancing back at you. "This way, chica!"

You follow after the Spaniard as he guides you past the raving people for what seems like forever until you finally stop at a large stand with lots of water and rocks. You're confused at first, when you see the over joyous look on Antonio's face. The look women give to small babies. You crane your neck to get a better look inside and quickly understand. Inside, you see the most adorable turtles you've ever seen.

"Son tan lindos! I Iove turtles!" He cries out with an adorably red, tomato face.

You can't help but giggle at him. "Señor Tonio! You look like tomato!"

He blushes, then turns towards you with a complete change of expression. "Chica! Don't call me Señor; call me amar!"

Confused, you nod. "Aright!" The only question in your mind was, what does amar mean?

Antonio buys two small turtles; one for you and one for himself, and the two of you continue to walk on. The two of you walk around and around, in the end dancing and dancing to the upbeat music.

After the craziness, you find yourselves lying on a hillside with your turtles on your chests, watching fireworks go off and you feel a hand slip into yours. You turn your head to meet your (E/C) eyes into his and the reflection of the fireworks only makes it harder to resist the dreaminess. You feel your heart rate accelerate as you gaze into his soft stare.

His soft lips part to speak. "Chica... did you enjoy the fiesta?"

You can barely find your voice. "Yes... I did. It was the best time I've ever had."

A look settles in his eyes you can barely recognize, but you know that his orbs seem to bore deeper into your soul. Whether it was a dream or not, your faces seem to grow closer together. You can feel his breath on your lips and you quickly glance at his and look back into his eyes. No sooner do you expect contact, do your eyes eventually close in the expected contact. His lips crash into yours, warm and soft on yours. Gentle and delicate, yet filled with passion. Your heart is beating so fast you feel it will explode, when the feeling of your turtles falling off your chests cause both of you to jump and immediately jump to aid the small creatures.

As both of you secure the safety of your turtles, you both laugh at the convenience.

"(Y/N)" Antonio starts, and you look up at him with your cheeks still pink from the moment. He's smiling with a red blush of his own only making you swoon at his Spanish looks more. "I was wondering... would you be mine?"

You feel as if wings had been given to your heart and a smile so big, you never thought was possible, perches on your lips that still tasted of his. "Sí, mi amor!"

He sighs in relief, but you realize something. He told you to call him amar before. 'mi amor' meaning 'my love', so 'amar' means 'love'. Shrugging off his flirting, you give him a soft grin and look down at your turtle. You with a Spaniard. A really HOT Spaniard. What will your friends think?

Antonio stands up with his turtle and offers you a hand. "Vamonos, mi amor! You can stay at my place for the night; there's something I want to show you in the morning. Besides, (Y/C) is probably a while drive from here. You must be exaughsted."

Blushing deeply, you take his hand with a nod. "Sí..."

"And don't worry," He winks. "We don't have to try nothing. Unless you want too."

Dedicated to my friend, Savannah R. ;P You know who you are!


	3. Romano x Reader: Tomatoes (-R)

A/N~ Sorry for the long wait; I was travelling from Washington to Minnesota for a move. (Crashed our car in Montana though.) Hope you love this Romano lemon! ;P

You were out picking tomatoes with Romano just as you do every Tuesday. The hot sun beat down on the two of you and Spain's guitar playing flowed outside from in the house. Everything was the same as always except one thing. Lovino wasn't ranting about Antonio like he usually does.

You knelt down to get at the large, ripe tomatoes near the ground and Lovino just stood next to you looking off to the distance whilst nibbling a tomato. His arms are filled with the red fruits.

"Hey, Lovi..?" You say out of the silence that wasn't supposed to be there.

He sends you a quick glance before looking away. "...What is it?"

You stand up holding several ripe tomatoes yourself. "You're not complaining about Spain and you didn't protest about me calling you 'Lovi'; what's up?"

His cheeks redden slightly. "It's-a nothing! Let's get these-a tomatoes inside before the storm-a comes!" He rushes towards the house with the tomatoes.

Confused, you look to the sky to find it cloudless. Shrugging, you follow after him with your tomatoes.

You enter the kitchen and put the tomatoes with the rest in a woven basket. Antonio is still playing his guitar in the living room, singing beautiful Spanish songs. You wash the dirt off your hands and walk out to the living room just as Antonio finishes a piece flawlessly.

"Where's Lovino?" You ask, looking around. Not a sign.

Spain smiles at you. "Romano? He went upstairs. His face was as red as those delicious tomatoes you two brought in; it's so adorable!"

"Shut up, you tomato bastard!" Lovino shouts from upstairs.

With no plan in mind, you head upstairs to find him. You didn't really know why, but you sort of wanted to know why he was acting so different. Your first thought was that he was on the balcony where he usually hangs after picking tomatoes. As you passed his bedroom door, it flew open and a hand grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you inside. You were almost surprised, and Lovino closed the door behind you.

"Lovi-" You started, but he pressed his finger to your lips. You could feel you cheeks turning red as his other hand caressed your face.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)... I meant to tell-a you this weeks ago... I just couldn't bring myself to do so..." He said to you softly.

You stared up at him in complete confusion as your heart raced in your chest. It was throbbing so hard you found it amazing that he couldn't hear it... Unless he could. Nevertheless, you were lost for words.

"(Y/N)... I... I love-a you so-a much!" His words finally having escaped his throat, he crashes his lips on yours making your face burn up and your heart practically beats out of your chest. At first you were alarmed by the surprise but you soon felt yourself melt into him and he pushed you up against the wall behind you. He licked your lip, hungry for entrance and as soon as you opened your mouth the slightest, he let himself in, exploring every inch of your mouth. His arms wrapped around your waist and you put yours around his neck.

You both run out of breath and he pulls away to look at you. "I don't want to hurt you..."

You looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. "I don't care, Lovino. I love you too-"

He kisses you again, but just quickly before pulling back again. "Do you... Want to..."

You smiled up to him, knowing what he wanted and had a hard time holding back on. "I've been waiting for no one else."

He let out a relieved sigh and you locked lips once more. This time, he grabbed you and dragged you to his bed meanwhile peeling off your button up shirt and unhooking your bra. You reached under his shirt and felt his back as he laid you on your back. You felt subconscious and awkwardly crossed your arms over tour chest, but he gently moved them and trailed his lips to your neck. He bit your sweet spot gently then stood back and whipped off his shirt. In one easy motion, he slid off your knee-length skirt exposing your red, green and white tomato themed panties. You blushed as he smirked and pulled them off as well. In a few quick tugs, he lost his pants and leaned over you. Your lips met again and his fingers trailed down to your pussy and started playing with your clit and sliding into you. You entangled your fingers in his hair, careful of his curl. He tickled your spot and your body shook with pleasure as your legs spread, welcoming him.

Lovino continued playing with you as your kiss deepened in passion and you squirmed, not wanting feeling to go away. So the feeling intensified and you started to moan.

You lips broke and he started nibbling in your earlobe as you shook. "L-Loviiiiii!" With his name, you felt yourself cum.

After that bit of excitement, Lovino positioned his member in front of your now soaking wet pussy. You smiled and before you completed a nod, he pushed into your tunnel. You gasped, expecting pain, but you were so wet and stimulated he slipped in with ease. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he started pumping. He immediately started hitting your G-spot.

"Oh, Lovi! Faster! Faster!" You moaned out.

As you wished, he started going faster.

"Harder, Lovi!"

And he went harder.

Antonio was downstairs right under you guys and heard your moans echoing throughout the house, blushing wildly tomato, for both Francis and Gilbert had come over to hang out and they could here everything.

Gilbert laughed. "Looks like zhe little Romano is gettin' some! Kesesesese!"

"I figured it was about time..." Antonio commented. "He's been acting strange all week."

"Ohonhonhon~!" Francis smirked. "Not even little Italy can say anything nice about his brother Romano, but now (Y/N) has a lot to say, oui?"

You felt yourself on the verge of cumming. "Lovi, I'm gonna...!"

"Same here...!"

At once you both climaxed and let out series' of moans.

"Ti amo... (Y/N)..." Lovino panted, sweating droplets.

"Ti amo troppo." You smiled up at him, also out of breath.

Later, the two of you walked downstairs trying to act like nothing happened, but came face to face with a red faced Antonio, laughing Gilbert, and smirking Francis.

Both of your faces turned as red as the tomatoes from earlier.

"Y-you didn't here that... did you?"

"Hear vhat!? You two going like animals up there!? Kesesese!" Gil teased.

"Fusososo! If I knew what was going to happen, I wouldn't have invited these two over."

"Ohonhonhon! No need to worry, mon ami! They are the beginning of new young love!"

Lovino growled. "Spain, you-a damn tomato bastard! I'm-a gonna get you for this!". He ran at Spain, who started to run away in retreat.

You sighed then laughed. Romano was back to normal again. Except now there were a few changes. Not that you were complaining!

Ha ha! So how do you like my first lemon!? ^_^ I enjoying writing it much!


End file.
